My Life Would Suck Without You
by Cary Martin
Summary: Another song fic. Bulma and Vegeta to My Life Would Suck without you. A quick get together story. Please read and review!


My Life Would Suck Without You

"God damn it Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she threw her hands in the air. Why did she even bother anymore, all he did was the same thing every day, train, eat, complain and sleep. She didn't even see him or talk to him for days at a time and she was left to take care of this little thing they made together.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta's gruff voice came from behind her. She turned to see him in his usual 'I don't care what you are going to say' pose, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Bulma hated that even though she was mad, she couldn't help but look at the man and appreciate his body.

"Aren't you going to help me at all with this kid? He is part your fault you know. It isn't like either of us planned for this." Bulma let her anger rise as a smirk appeared across Vegeta's cool face.

"You are the one that kept the brat, why not get rid of him and we can get back to what we do best."

"You are an ass hole. I can't believe I left Yamcha for you sometimes." Bulma said before walking past the prince and to the door, leaving the Capsule Corp. compound behind. She needed time to think.

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

Bulma drove for so long the sun had begun to set behind the large mountains. She didn't even know where she was exactly, just that she was finally away from that jerk who lived in her house. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to get involved with him in the first place.

"_Vegetable head!" Bulma yelled from the living room, she sat on the couch with the remote in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She took another swig before the angry Saiyjin entered the large room._

"_What did you call me woman?" He growled._

_Bulma couldn't help but smile as she made direct eye contract with him. Vegeta became visually nervous when she stared at him like that. She loved the power she had over him, knowing he was attracted to her. Who could blame him, she thought to herself._

"_Oh shut it and come hang out with me." She broke their stare and patted the empty space next to her on the couch._

"_I have much better things to do than sit in your pathetic company woman." He spat and turned his back to her._

_Bulma stood and ran after him, instinctively grabbing his arm, he turned and pinned her against the wall. "What do you want?" He was starting to get annoyed and Bulma knew it._

"_Have some wine you jerk. I am bored and want someone to drink with! Unless you can't handle it." She smirked and offered him the bottle that was half gone. He took it and looked puzzled._

"_Wine? What the hell is this, smells disgusting."_

"_It is so good Vegeta, so sososoooooooooo good!" Bulma was now dancing by herself making Vegeta laugh to himself. "You have to try it! Pretty please…pleeeeaaassssseeeeee!" Bulma continued to whine until Vegeta had had enough and put the bottle to his lips. Slowly but surely he finished the entire thing and pushed it back towards Bulma who was now wearing a pout._

"_Heard of sharing sir drinks a lot." She mumbled before going to the kitchen and grabbing another two bottles. She handed one to Vegeta and took the other for herself. Vegeta looked warily at the woman and sighed – she had won the drinking battle, for now. He would mess with her until she passed out and then return to his training._

_Six bottles of wine later, the two looked like best friends, laughing and joking with one another in the empty house. Bulma's face was flushed red as Vegeta tried to remain composed. He stood up from the couch and attempted to walk to the kitchen until he bumped into the coffee table, falling to the floor._

_Bulma erupted in laughter as she pointed at the severely intoxicated Saiyin before her. He couldn't help but join in as he tried to stand but ended up crawling the rest of the way. "Stupid table, moving in front of me."_

"_Vegeta! Let's hang out more." Bulma smiled as she walked over next to the fallen warrior._

"_Never woman – you and your witch's brew have no business with the most powerful man in the universe!" He attempted to cackle but soon sighed as Bulma leaned her head on his shoulder. "What the hell?"_

"_Come on Vegetable head, you and me – Amigos!" Bulma said, saluting the air._

"_No. I would rather not ugly thing."_

_Bulma spun around so she was facing Vegeta and staring right into his eyes. The two sat there for several seconds, not muttering a word. "Don't call me ugly, Vegetable head."_

"_Don't call me Vegetable head, ugly."_

"_You'll be sorry," Bulma threatened as she got closer to him._

"_How could you threaten me – weakling?" Before he could get an answer, Bulma thrust herself at the prince and took his lips with hers. He didn't even realize that she was soon wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer with her legs that were now around his waist._

_He tried to pull back but found himself enjoying this little kiss, which soon turned into a much longer and passionate kiss, which soon turned into them stumbling towards Bulma's room, which soon turned into a very scary morning._  
Bulma shook her head as she remember that fateful night that changed everything, "fucking wine…"

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

Bulma returned home that night to find, to her surprise, the house still intact. She knew that to get Vegeta mad she just had to mention Yamcha, he hated him. Bulma had gotten over Yamcha quickly as she had been the unfaithful one and broke it off, but still, Vegeta didn't like the idea of another man trying to steal 'his woman'.

She entered her room to see Vegeta laying on the bed reading a book. He didn't bother to look away as she put down her purse and sat next to him.

"Hey Veggie." She smiled and leaned into him. He made no more than a grunting noise and continued to read. "Whatcha reading?" She asked as she looked at the cover. "Twilight? Seriously?" Bulma was always amazed with his strange taste in literature, or lack thereof sometimes.

"Did you get your bitching done? Or should I leave you for another couple of days?" Vegeta smirked as he put down the book.

"Whatever," she sighed as she leaned down and kissed Vegeta softly on the lips before going to check on their son.

Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

"Vegeta!" A familiar cry came from the baby monitor. Vegeta put down the book and slowly walked towards the screaming woman.

"What?" Again, he struck the pose.

"Did you even bother to look after our son this afternoon?!" She yelled as he looked around the room that had been mostly destroyed. There were broken toys and bottles thrown all over the floor with a very disgruntled looking baby in Bulma's arms.

"I gave him some bottles and then had to train, what did you think, I would just play baby sitter?"

"Um, maybe play FATHER!"

Before Bulma could yell again, Vegeta appeared before her and wrapped his strong arms around her. It took her a second to compose herself before she was comfortably resting against her mate. Vegeta slowly took his hand and ran his fingers through her blue hair, calming her to no end.

"I hate you Vegeta." She sighed before moving away.

"I hate you too woman." He smiled before leaving the room.

"God, my life would suck without you." Bulma whispered to Trunks before putting him back in his crib and returning to her prince's side.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you


End file.
